Knightess
by Cristai
Summary: A girl seeks revenge for her family and embarks on an exciting, dangerous quest full of duels, magic, and selfdiscovery. Idea from Mulan. Short version as of right now. Reviews will change that.
1. Prologue

Knightess

Prequel

"But, Papa, why can't I come with you and Brant? I can fight as well as any boy!" The little girl protested loudly to her father.

Arianna's father looked down from his horse at his young daughter. She was dressed as a boy in woolen trousers and a loose tunic and was covered in grass stains. Brent and Arianna had been sword playing again. It was impossible to tell who had won.

"I know that, as it was I who taught you. Against better judgment, I might add." The burly man shifted in his saddle and held out his hands to his daughter, smiling indulgently.

Arianna came forward and he lifted her up onto the horse, laughing when she squealed in surprise.

"But you cannot come with us this time. Your brother is to become a knight for the queen and I am taking him to the training grounds. I'll only be gone a week and when I return we will go riding together." Seeing her frown, Arianna's father kissed her forehead and gently set her upon the ground.

"I know that you want to come and train like your brother," he said, "but soon you will have to start behaving more like the young lady you are."

Stubbornly, Arianna crossed her arms and muttered angrily, "I don't like dresses."

At this, Arianna's father threw back his head and laughed loudly. Between chuckles he said, "I don't either, love, but they are a necessary evil. Now, don't be angry with me. I only want what's best for you."

At these words, his horse nuzzled Arianna's hair and she broke into giggles involuntarily.

"See, he agrees with me too!" Arianna's father reached down to stoke her hair briefly, then he took hold of the reins and said, "Run inside now, and don't worry the servants too much. We will talk more when I get home, alright?"

Arianna nodded bravely and watched as her father and brother rode down the drive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Arianna, what are you doing? Why aren't you embroidering you pillow?" Arianna's governess' scolding brought her back to the present. "You are always off in the clouds. Or out in the fields running around barefoot like a heathen and ruining perfectly good gowns."

"Well I wouldn't ruin them if you would let me wear trousers," muttered Arianna under her breath.

Catching the defiant reply, Martha frowned and said, "There you go again with that unseemly talk of wearing men's clothes. A young lady should not mention such things." The governess dismissed the improper subject. "Now, once you finish that embroidery, we can go riding around the pond."

There was a pause in which Arianna seemed to brighten. Then Martha added, "Side-saddle, of course." Arianna slouched in her chair and turned gloomily to her stitches.

It had been 6 years since her father and brother's murder, but Arianna still thought about them every day. Before they had reached the training grounds they had been attacked by a band of rebels from the north. An effort had been made to hunt the rebels down, but they had disappeared into their lands too soon.

Since then, Arianna had been raised by the governess appointed by her distant uncle. Martha was good to Arianna and always made sure she was well taken care of, but she disapproved of her tomboyish ways and tried to keep her from practicing her sword skills.

"It just isn't proper for a girl to grow up without female guidance," the governess would always say. "You might have turned into a little boy if I hadn't come along."

Martha wanted to turn Arianna into a finished woman so she could catch a good husband someday. This worried Arianna because she knew that getting married would mean the end of her independence.

She loved her father and brother very much, but sometimes she wondered how her life would have been different if her mother were alive.

Arianna touched the necklace at her throat. It was the only piece of jewelry she wore and one of the few things that she had of her mothers. Her father had given it to her for her tenth birthday and told her that it was magic. Of course she no longer believed in magic, but sentiment made her keep it.

Sighing, Arianna put down her embroidery and flexed her cramped fingers. "I'm done," she announced to Martha.

Martha held out her hand and inspected the stitching closely. "You're getting better, child. Would you go tell Jonathan to saddle the horses for us?"

"Well, I can-," Arianna started to offer.

"No, I don't want you to reek of the stables," the governess said firmly. "Have him bring them around front, please."

Biting her tongue, Arianna headed toward the front of the house. She looked in the kitchen and the dining room, but Jonathan was not to be found.

On her second pass the of the entry way, there was a swift knock on the front door.

Arianna was surprised when she opened the door and was faced with a footman wearing the royal emblem on his tunic.

The footman drew a great breath and recited his message.

"I come on behalf of the king and queen of England. We request the service of all able men in the royal army. Troops have already been sent out, but we will need

more men very soon."

"Why," Arianna asked.

"The rebels in the north have invaded our territory once again."

Arianna realized immediately that the footman was speaking of the same rebels that had killed her father and brother 6 years before. Her hands balled into fists at her side.

The footman shifted his weight impatiently and said, "Is there anyone here who can fight for the cause?"

"No, I'm sorry. There is only myself, my crippled uncle, and a few elderly servants," Arianna replied.

The man sighed tiredly and said, "Very well. If you will excuse me, I must be on my way." With that, he climbed back onto his horse and made his way back down the drive.

As Arianna closed the door behind her, her mind was racing with thoughts. She still seethed with fury every time she thought of what those murderers had done to her family. They had never been brought to justice. Now the rebels were back in her land, threatening the safety and lives of others. Arianna wanted to help so badly, but they would never let her fight.

Arianna stilled. Of course they would never let her fight; she was 'just a girl.' However, what if she were a boy? She already knew how to handle a sword. Granted, she had only been eleven at the time of her last lesson, but that had to give her at least some advantage over others.

Plans formed in her head as she paced across the floor. She would go tonight. There was nothing to keep her here; only a life revolving around marriage, children, and idle gossip.

Her decision made, Arianna went to ask Jonathan to saddle the horses.


End file.
